1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuseless plug with safety circuit breaker, wherein a thermal reactive spring leaf automatically senses whether the circuit is overloaded to thereby decide whether it should separate from an electric conductive sheet or continue to engage the electric conductive sheet, thus forming a safety breaker. This breaker is mounted in the plug for the safety of an electric appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firealarms happen everywhere in the world, and among them, a great lot are induced by undue using or inferior designs of electric appliances. On the other hand, requirement of people upon living standard and safety of products in use is gradually increasing in pursuance of progressing of industrial science and technique. Safety standards and specifications that a product should pass or should have approach gradually to a perfect state. As to the electric appliances, the main switches therefor in an ordinary house are mostly provided with fuses. Sometimes they are fuseless switches, in order that when the electric wires happen to fire, electricity can be forcibly cut off to prevent disaster. However, such safety means is not mounted on an electric product, therefore the circuit of such safety means is broken often when an electric product is burned. We can see evidently that safety of this kind is not perfect.
Afterwards, a safety device such as shown in FIG. 1 is provided, wherein a fuse tube 14 is mounted in a fuse seat 15 between an insertion piece 16 and a conductor 13 in an electric loop, when in normal condition of usage, the fuse tube 14 is electrically contacted; otherwise, when the circuit is overloaded or shorted, a thermal reactive wire 141 in the fuse tube 14 will be burned to be broken due to over high temperature, hence the electric loop will be interupted to form an open state. Such plug having a safety circuit breaker can increase safety of usage of an electric appliance, it is therefore listed in the specification for safety of an electric appliance in the countries of America and Europe. However, in view that such device is interposed between an upper lid 10 and a lower lid 11, so that when the fuse tube 14 is overloaded to become a circuit breaking state, a consumer should screws out the screws 12 to separate the upper lid 10 and the lower lid 11 for changing of the fuse tube 14. This is very troublesome, especially to those ladies unknowing the electronic principles, they don't dare to try to unscrew for fixing, they are afraid of being shocked or unable of reassembling after dismantling, then the plug is supposed to be sent to the factory for fixing. This will be time consuming and money wastful, such disadvantage is also evident and should be improved.